Believe in Me
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: KyuMin dan HaeHyuk di suruh ikut WGM. tapi berpasangan dengan yeoja. Bagaimanakah tanggapan mereka? Check This Story  FF ini untuk yang menggalau gara-gara WGM. Pairing: KyuMin, HaeHyuk, dan TeukWook  brothership  WARNING! YAOI, Gaje, Author POV


FF ini adalah hasil imajinasi murni dari author untuk yang manggalau gara-gara WGM *nangis bareng*.

Selamat membaca...

**Title : Believe ****in ****Me**

**Cast : ****Park Jungsoo, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Shin Donghee****,**** dan**** Kim Youngmin**** serta PD WGM yang tidak ketahui namanya dan cuma lewat.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, and TeukWook **** (hyung-dongsaeng)*****maksa banget***** **

**Warning: YAOI, Gaje, author point of view **

_Biarkan orang berkata apapun…._

_Biarkan orang menilai apapun..._

_Yang aku butuhkan hanya satu__…_

_Kita saling percaya…_

…

Sore itu di dorm boyband papan atas se-Korea bahkan hampir seluruh dunia, Super Junior sedang terjadi hal yang luar biasa aneh. Apakah itu? Ternyata itu adalah keheningan yang sangat jarang datang ke dalam dorm Super Junior #plakkk *author digebukin readers*

'Kriett'

Bunyi pintu menghentikan keheningan di dalam dorm itu dan terlihatlah empat manusia #plakk eh salah 3 manusia yang semuanya berjenis kelamin sama. Mereka adalah Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, dan Shin Donghee. Sepertinya ketiga orang ini baru saja pulang dari tempat favorite Shindong dan Changmin DBSK (baca: Supermarket). Terlihat Yesung yang membuka pintu dorm di lantai 11 itu. Di belakangnya ada Wookie yang sedang menenteng kantong belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan untuk seminggu di dorm serta Shindong yang ada di belakang Wookie sedang menatap isi kantong belanjaan itu sambil memilih-milih makanan apa saja yang akan dicurinya tengah malam nanti (?). Namun ada satu hal yang dipikirkan mereka bertiga kini. Yaitu, kemanakah semua orang di dorm ini? Setahu mereka, harusnya jam segini HaeHyuk couple sudah pulang dari acara Show di salah satu stasiun televisi, sedangkan Sungmin hari itu tidak ada jadwal kecuali siaran Sukira nanti malam, lalu Kyuhyun bukannya dia juga tidak ada jadwal hari ini, selain itu satu orang lagi yang mereka yakin harusnya ada di dorm ini adalah leader mereka Leeteuk yang harusnya juga sudah pulang dari syuting acara WGM. Kalau begitu, kemanakah 5 orang tadi? Mungkinkah mereka semua tertidur karena kelelahan? Hmm, mungkin saja.

"Ya! Mereka sudah keterlaluan pada kita hyung!" teriakan seseorang dari arah dapur mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Mereka tahu sekali suara siapa yang sedang berteriak itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu! Toh, kita tidak bisa membantah. Itu semua sudah kemauan dari manajemen." Ujar sebuah suara lembut yang mereka juga kenal dengan sangat baik.

"Tapi, Kyu juga ada benarnya Sungmin hyung. Kenapa harus kita berempat yang harus mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil ini?" lagi-lagi terdengar suara yang lain dari arah dapur. Dan suara itu pun mereka sangat kenal.

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir mengapa ini terjadi pada kita. Apa tidak puas mereka menghancurkan hubungan Hangeng hyung dan Heechul hyung? Dan sekarang mereka mau memisahkan kita Hae. Aku tidak mau, hiks!" suara lain yang juga mereka kenal seperti sedang menangis.

"Mianhae dongsaeng-dul. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua adalah tanggung jawabku karena melibatkan kalian ikut dalam acara itu. Harusnya aku menolak ide Youngmin-ssi untuk menyuruh kalian ikut dalam rencana Sora memberikan surprise padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" dan suara terakhir yang mereka dengar adalah suara leader tersayang mereka yang sepertinya merasa bersalah pada keempat orang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan mereka berlima? Sampai mereka mengadakan rapat rahasia bersama tanpa mengikutkan member yang lain? Karena penasaran, ketiga orang yang menguping tersebut segera berlari ke arah dapur tempat suara-suara itu terdengar.

Bruk! Brukk! Brukkk!

Suara gedebuk orang jatuh itu mengagetkan kelima orang yang sedang berbicara serius tadi. Sontak, arah pandang mereka semua mengarah kepada tiga orang yang jatuh dengan pose saling menindih dengan tidak elit. Dan betapa sialnya Wookie hari itu karena dia yang terjatuh paling bawah diikuti Yesung yang malah keenakan menindih Wookie *yesung: yadong mode on* kemudian yang paling atas adalah Shindong yang bukannya malah menyingkir segera malah tertidur dengan enaknya *berasa di kasur empuk mungkin*. Poor Wookie! Untunglah lima orang yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengevakuasi Wookie sebelum tulang-tulangnya patah karena dua orang tidak tahu diri yang menindih tubuh mungil eternal magnae mereka yang sangat malang.

Setelah acara mengevakuasi Wookie selesai, Yesung yang penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan kelima orang tadi di awal mulai membuka suara.

"Eeteuk hyung, ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kelihatannya kalian tadi serius sekali bahkan Kyuhyun sampai emosi begitu." Tanya Yesung to the point. Leeteuk yang merasa ini adalah masalah bersama bukan hanya masalah mereka berlima segera menceritakan duduk persoalannya.

**Flasback On**

Siang itu di dalam sebuah ruang kantor yang cukup luas, terlihat lima orang namja yang kita tahu bernama Park Jungsoo, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, dan Cho Kyuhyun sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting di jajaran petinggi SM, yaitu Kim Youngmin.

Kriett!

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan diikuti dengan masuknya dua orang namja yang sudah berumur, yang satu yang berpakaian rapi adalah Kim Youngmin sedangkan yang satu yang berpakaian agak santai adalah PD dari acara variety show We Got Married. Kelima namja yang sejak tadi sudah ada di dalam ruangan itu agak terkejut dengan datangnya PD acara We Got Married untuk menemui mereka . Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Mmm, maaf telah membuat kalian berlima menunggu Jungsoo-ssi!" kata Youngmin berbasa-basi sebelum duduk di kursinya. Diikuti oleh PD WGM yang juga duduk di sampingnya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan kelima namja tadi.

"Kami belum lama menunggu anda, Youngmin-ssi" kata Leeteuk sopan.

Mereka pun segera larut dalam pembicaraan yang agak serius. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan PD dari acara We Got Married itu mohon diri untuk keluar karena ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Setelah berpamitan dengan keenam orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu, PD itu pun pergi. Setelah dia pergi, ternyata pembicaraan tadi menjadi semakin serius dan menegang. Dilihat dari raut wajah Kim Youngmin yang sepertinya sudah habis kesabarannya menandakan bahwa masalah yang mereka bicarakan cukup serius. Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku sudah bilang pada kalian sebelumnya. Jangan mencampurkan hal pribadi dengan pekerjaan!" ucap Kim Youngmin dengan raut wajah frustasi pada kelima orang di hadapannya.

"Kami tidak pernah membawa hal pribadi dalam pekerjaan kami selama ini. Anda yang melakukan hal itu dan menyalahkan kami." Ujar Leeteuk berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan aku yang membawa hal pribadi dalam pekerjaan? Jelas-jelas kalian yang membuat fans kalian makin curiga dengan hubungan kalian yang TIDAK NORMAL. Aku hanya membantu kalian untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ANEH kalian dari sorotan publik!" ucap Youngmin lagi kali ini dengan beberapa penekanan dalam kata-katanya.

"Beberapa dari kami memang tidak normal tetapi tidak semuanya. Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentang kami!" sekarang Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara. Dia benar-benar sudah lupa dengan apa yang namanya sopan santun di depan orang yang lebih tua rupanya. Dia sepertinya benar-benar emosi sampai dia berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Youngmin. Ternyata benar fact yang selama ini beredar tentang Kyuhyun yang hampir sama sifatnya seperti Heechul yang kita kenal sama-sama bermulut tajam.

"Tenanglah Kyu! Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu pada orang yang lebih tua." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sekarang sedang terisak di pelukan Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Cih! Dasar bocah Cho! Kau itu masih terlalu muda untuk memutuskan hidup MENYIMPANG seperti ini!" ucapan sarkastik yang keluar dari mulut Kim Youngmin itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun naik darah. Kalau saja tidak ada Sungmin, kekasihnya yang menahannya sekarang pasti dia sudah menghajar orang kurang ajar yang seenaknya merendahkan dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau dia harus berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib karena menghajar orang penting seperti Kim Youngmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerti perasaan Hangeng, hyung tersayangnya yang sudah keluar dari SM itu sekarang.

"Maaf, Youngmin-ssi. Apakah anda tidak bisa memikirkan tawaran untuk mengikutkan mereka berempat dalam acara We Got Married itu sekali lagi? Saya mohon! Saya tidak apa-apa kalau anda mau menambahkan acara lain untuk saya, saya akan terima. Tapi, tolong jangan memaksa mereka mengikuti acara itu." Leeteuk mencoba untuk membujuk Kim Youngmin lagi agar HaeHyuk dan KyuMin tidak diikutkan dalam acara We Got Married yang katanya akan ada acara 'Blind Date' yang akan memasangkan keempat namja itu dengan keempat yeoja yang juga merupakan sesama artis Korea.

"Sudahlah, Jungsoo-ssi! Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu yang sudah lemah dengan menambah schedule acaramu yang sudah banyak itu demi dua pasangan yang MENYIMPANG ini." Lagi-lagi Kim Youngmin menyinggung pasangan HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Memang benar, Kim Youngmin tahu hubungan yang tidak wajar antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae juga terlibat dalam hubungan semacam itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau membuat perusahaan sebesar SM harus hancur hanya karena artis yang mereka terbitkan menjalani hubungan yang tidak wajar seperti itu. Kasus DBSK yang akhirnya memisahkan pasangan YunJae kemudian kasus Hangeng yang akhirnya memisahkan pasangan HanChul benar-benar menjadi pelajaran baginya. Dia tidak mau lagi hubungan tidak wajar seperti itu merusak perusahaan ini. Karena itu dia berusaha menggunakan berbagai cara seperti membuat rumor SeoKyu, KyuToria, HaeSica, HyoHyuk, dan berbagai rumor para member Super Junior yang dianggapnya bermasalah berpasangan dengan para yeoja sesama artis SM. Itu semua dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan sebenarnya di hadapan publik. Tetapi, tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa semua hal yang dilakukannya itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi mental para member Super Junior? Member Super Junior juga manusia. Mereka juga berhak memilih orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi, apakah Kim Youngmin tidak pernah merasa menjadi penghalang bahkan penghancur hubungan cinta yang tulus dari para artisnya. Hah, begitu ironis!

"Tapi..." Leeteuk masih berusaha membujuk Youngmin namun dipotong dengan keputusan final dari Youngmin.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang terserah kalian, ikuti acara ini dan jangan sampai membuat orang-orang curiga apalagi sampai menghancurkan acara ini atau kalian berlima boleh keluar dari Super Junior! Toh, masih ada 4 member lain ditambah 2 member dari Cina dan juga Kibum, tidak ada masalah!" ucapan mutlak dari Youngmin benar-benar membuat mereka frustasi. Mereka tidak mungkin mengorbankan member yang lain serta keluarga mereka kalau mereka memilih yang pilihan yang kedua. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Leeteuk seutuju dengan kontrak dari WGM untuk memasukkan nama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin. Dan pembicaraan itu pun selesai. Kelima namja tersebut benar-benar keluar dengan wajah yang sangat terpaksa menerima keputusan itu. Mereka melangkah menuju dorm mereka lalu mulai merundingkan masalah ini lagi.

**Flashback Off**

Ketiga member yang mendengar cerita itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka juga bingung harus berkomentar apa. Itu masalah yang sangat serius. Bahkan Eunhyuk masih belum berhenti menangis dari tadi. Wajah Kyuhyun pun masih penuh emosi. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti acara bodoh yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Meminta izin pada orang tuanya dan Sungmin untuk berpacaran saja butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Seenaknya saja Kim Youngmin mau menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Dia benar-benar bersumpah akan menghajar Kim Youngmin jika hubungannya dan Sungmin menjadi retak gara-gara acara ini. Akhirnya, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk menenangkan diri. Wookie ikut ke kamar Leeteuk untuk menenangkan leader mereka yang tercinta.

**Di kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae**

"Teuki hyung, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wookie yang menyusul Leeteuk dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Ne, gwenchana Wookie-ah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah saja dengan keempat dongsaengku itu. Aku merasa bukan kakak yang baik. Setelah hubungan HanChul yang tidak bisa aku pertahankan, sekarang hubungan HaeHyuk dan KyuMin yang terancam dan itu semua karena kecerobohanku." Leeteuk mulai menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Wookie? Dia sangat-sangat mengerti dengan beban yang ditanggung oleh Leeteuk bahkan dia sendiri menambahkan beban baru dengan terkuaknya hubungannya dengan Yesung meskipun hubungan mereka belum tercium oleh Kim Youngmin. Tapi, Wookie merasa dia juga bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu banyak. Dia hanya bisa menenangkan Leeteuk. Andai sekarang ada Kangin pasti Leeteuk tidak akan selemah ini.

"Teuki hyung, ini bukan hanya tanggung jawabmu. Ini juga tanggung jawab kita semua sebagai sesama member Super Junior. Kita semua akan berjuang bersama untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Kalaupun kita tidak bisa membujuk Youngmin-ssi untuk membatalkan acara ini, setidaknya kita harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Jangan sampai hanya karena acara ini, cinta tulus yang mereka bangun hancur seperti keinginan Kim Youngmin-ssi." Ucapan Wookie benar-benar memberikan kekuatan pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk memeluk dongsaengnya itu dengan erat. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sudah tumbuh dewasa seperti ini. Inilah yang membuat dia kuat menghadapi setiap masalah yang datang dalam group mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah begitu dewasa bahkan sudah bisa menasehati hyungmu sendiri. Gomawo nae eternal magnae!" kata Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku harap hubunganmu dan Yesung baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan menjaga hubunganku dan Yesung hyung agar tidak membuat kalian khawatir tenang saja hyung. Serahkan padaku! Hehehe!" Wookie melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan berusaha tertawa untuk menenangkan Leeteuk yang dari tadi menangis. Namun, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum pengertian melihat Wookie yang berusaha tertawa di tengah banjir air mata yang melanda wajah imutnya itu,

Sementara di depan kamar itu, berdiri seorang namja yang kita kenal sebagai Yesung tersenyum sedih mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang disayanginya itu. Dia juga sama seperti Wookie, sadar bahwa dia telah merepotkan leader mereka.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Wookie dan semua dongsaengku saat hyung pergi melaksanakan wajib militer. Aku berjanji!" kata Yesung pelan disertai setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata sipitnya.

**Di kamar Eunhyuk**

"Hyuk, sudah dong jangan nangis terus. Kau tidak kasihan pada Teuki hyung? Dia makin merasa bersalah tau." Donghae sang King of Tears benar-benar terlihat tegar di depan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu makin sedih kalau dia juga ikut menangis. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih sesenggukan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi, air mata itu tetap mengalir dari kedua mata Eunhyuk tanpa mau berhenti.

"Aku juga ingin berhenti menangis Hae. Tapi, tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar sedih jika hubungan kita juga berakhir tragis seperti Yunho hyung dengan Jae hyung. Juga seperti hubungan Hangeng hyung dan Heechul hyung. Aku takut Hae!" isak Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae lebih erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya. Dia takut jika membayangkan Donghae lebih memilih bermesraan dengan yeoja ketimbang dirinya yang adalah seorang namja. Apalagi jika mengingat kata-kata Kim Youngmin yang menyebut hubungan mereka ini salah, menyimpang, aneh, dan kata menyakitkan lainnya. Dia tahu kalau dia dan Donghae tidak seblak-blakan Kyuhyun yang bahkan sempat ingin menghajar Youngmin karena mau memisahkannya dengan Sungmin. Dia dan Donghae juga mungkin tidak setegar Hankyung yang mau mengorbankan mimpinya demi mimpi Heechul namja yang begitu dicintainya. Dia tidak bisa seperti mereka. Dia hanya bisa menangis untuk menghilangkan rasa ketakutan yang dirasakannya sama seperti saat dia dan Wookie dikerjai di acara EHB beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hyukkie, lihat aku sekarang!" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik paksa wajah Eunhyuk agar melihatnya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah menderita Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, kamu percaya padaku kan?" dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "Kau percaya aku tidak akan melirik yeoja atau namja lain kan?" dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku juga takut saat mengetahui berita ini dan mungkin para ELF terutama HaeHyuk Shipper di seluruh dunia juga akan takut jika mendengar berita ini . Tapi, aku cuma butuh satu hal dari orang yang kucintai yaitu KEPERCAYAAN. Kalau kau percaya padaku, aku sudah tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak peduli secantik apapun yeoja yang akan dipasangkan denganku nanti karena di hatiku hanya ada Lee Hyukjae, my Anchovy. Ok?" Donghae berusaha tersenyum semanis-manisnya untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah agak tenang. Air mata Eunhyuk pun sudah berhenti mengalir. Dia hanya menatap Donghae malu-malu. Wajahnya pun sudah merah merona karena pengakuan Donghae padanya. Benar! Donghae benar! Dalam suatu hubungan, yang paling dibutuhkan adalah rasa saling percaya karena jika mereka saling percaya maka badai apapun akan dapat dilewati bersama.

"Neomu saranghae, my Fishy!" ucap Eunhyuk yang sekarang mengukir gummy smilenya. Senyuman yang benar-benar membuat Donghae kuat menghadapi segala cobaan yang menghalangi cinta mereka.

"Nado saranghae, Hyukkie chagi!" Donghae pun membalas senyum Hyukkie sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Memperkecil jarak di antara mereka hingga kedua bibir mereka menempel hanya menempelkan saja tanpa berniat melumat. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa percaya mereka dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu.

**Di kamar KyuMin**

"Arghhh! Sial! Dasar ajusshi sialan! Apa sebenarnya maunya?" Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengutuk Kim Youngmin yang dianggapnya sebagai sumber masalah yang selama ini terjadi di Super Junior. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua satu itu. Apa dia tidak punya hati? Orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin saja sudah menerima hubungan mereka meskipun memang belum disebarkan ke publik. Sedangkan Kim Youngmin yang tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali dengan dia ataupun Sungmin dengan seenaknya mau menghancurkan hubungannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir! Dia hanya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda frustasi. Bahkan frustasinya kali ini lebih daripada saat dia kalah bermain game.

"Eng, Kyu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut sambil mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia merasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai setengah gila karena dari tadi hanya berteriak-teriak dengan kata-kata yang kurang enak didengar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara kekasihnya menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak baik. Sungmin yang menyadari itu agak khawatir. Takut kesehatan Kyuhyun drop gara-gara stress. Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya sehingga mereka berpelukan sambil duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang terkejut bingung mau membalas atau bagaimana hanya diam.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja hyung. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang." Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dangan keadaan kekasihnya itu saat ini. Dia mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin membalas pelukannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia benar-benar takut melepaskan pelukannya sama seperti Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, kau jangan begini terus. Aku jadi makin bimbang mengikuti acara itu." Kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan rengekan manja dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau tidak menolak acara itu hyung? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tuduh Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas lelah mendengar sifat manja Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Aku hanya menjalankan pekerjaanku secara profesional. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Apa kau mau mengorbankan yang lain hanya demi keegoisanmu?" Sungmin menjelaskan alasannya pada Kyuhyun dengan penuh pengertian. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun percaya padanya.

"Aku tahu hyung kau hanya bersikap profesional tapi apakah kau tidak takut kalau aku tiba-tiba berpaling darimu, lalu mencintai yeoja yang akan dipasangkan denganku, kemudian aku pergi meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan yeoja itu. APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT LEE SUNGMIN?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin kemudian mengatakan kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin didengar Sungmin. Hati Sungmin benar-benar tercekat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin tidak takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Ckckck, Kyuhyun bodoh! Sekarang dia membuat orang yang paling tidak ingin dilukainya sendiri menangis.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAKUT CHO KYUHYUN? Aku selalu berusaha tegar dan percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianati cintaku. Kau tahu? Aku selalu takut dan cemas setiap muncul couple baru yang mengatasnamakan dirimu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan memberi izin pada kita untuk menjalankan hubungan ini. Kau tahu? Aku orang pertama yang takut saat Eunhyuk menggoda Lee Sora untuk mengadakan blind date dengan teman-temannya sesama aktris. Aku orang pertama yang takut kalau hal yang dikatakan Eunhyuk akan menjadi kenyataan dan ternyata semua ketakutanku benar-benar terjadi. DAN KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MERASA TAKUT SEPERTIMU CHO KYUHYUN?"Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa tegar lebih lama lagi. Dia mengeluarkan semua ketakutannya di depan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah menuduh Sungmin macam-macam. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sungmin-nya memiliki banyak ketakutan yang bahkan lebih dari yang dia pikirkan. Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Berusaha menyalurkan setiap ketakutan Sungmin agar berbagi dengannya.

"Mianhae chagi, mian. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu selama ini. Aku terlalu egois karena memikirkan diriku sendiri dan melupakan perasaanmu. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu seperti kau mempercayaiku. Ternyata aku memang masih bocah!" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk Sungmin erat. "Karena aku masih bocah, maukah kau mengajari aku untuk mempercayaimu Minnie chagi? Maukah kau mengajariku untuk selalu yakin pada cinta kita seperti kau dan KyuMin Shipper di seluruh dunia yang mempercayai ketulusan cinta kita? Maukah kau mengajariku segala hal yang tidak aku mengerti karena aku masih terlalu bocah untuk mengerti semuanya sendiri. Kau mau mengajariku kan Minnie chagi?" pertanyaan Kyu di telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Dia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap mata teduh Kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap tanpa berniat melepaskan tatapan mereka sedetik pun bahkan mereka rela tak berkedip selama apapun demi menikmati keindahan mata masing-masing yang memancarkan semua jawaban yang mereka perlukan. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke arahnya lalu mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dia hanya mencium Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap mata teduh Kyuhyun yang shock atas kejadian langka yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku akan mengajari apa pun yang kau inginkan Kyu!" jawab Sungmin mantap sambil tersenyum manis memamerkan gigi kelincinya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar atas shock yang menimpanya ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Dia benar-benar merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta Sungmin. "Ya sudah Kyu. Aku mau mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal di Sukira dengan Wookie" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum makin lebar yang makin lama makin mirip seringai daripada senyuman. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar menyeringai menatapnya. "Kk-Kyu?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Kenapa hyung mau pergi secepat itu? Bukankah hyung bilang mau mengajari APA PUN YANG AKU INGINKAN?" Kyuhyun membalikkan kata-kata Sungmin seenaknya dan menekankan pada kata terakhir yang begitu ambigu terdengar di telinga kita. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke ranjangnya dan menindih Sungmin agar tidak bisa kabur.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! AKU HARUS SIARAN DI SUKIRAAA!" ya semua readers sudah tau kalau teriakan Sungmin tidak akan menghentikan otak pervert Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan. Ckckck, kita biarkan saja pasangan ini menyalurkan rasa cinta menurut cara mereka sendiri. Pesan yang kita dapat dari mereka adalah selalu mempercayai apa yang kau yakini jangan terombang-ambing karena suatu hal yang kecil.

**THE END **

Cuap-cuap Author

Fanfict ini author tulis buat KyuMin shipper dan adek author yang menggalau gara-gara acara WGM. Ckckck, author juga galau waktu dengar berita itu tapi author berusaha tetap percaya pada apa yang sudah author percayai. Author juga agak terharu waktu nulis adegan Leeteuk sama Wookie, hiks *nunjuk tisu yang berantakan di kamar author*.

Jika ff ini tidak bisa menghilangkan kegalauan KyuMin shipper dan HaeHyuk shipper sekalian saya mohon maaf. Karena memang tujuan ff ini dibuat untuk menghilangkan kegalauan kita sekalian. *deep bow*

Akhir kata author ucapkan gomawo buat yang baca dan jangan lupa review dan komen ya? #plakkk

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


End file.
